Be The One Im Looking For
by spring.sunshine
Summary: Una vida triste y oscura, sin esperanza. Aparece él y le trae aquella luz que tanto extraña. Pero, ¿será él a quien  ella deba amar? "TParamoreFTContest"


**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que no me pertenece Twilight, es de la Señora Meyer, la historia es mía. **

**Nombre del fic: Be the one I´m looking for. **

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: Adore**

**Autor/es: **

**Número de palabras: 2657**

**Link al perfil del contest: .net/****the_paramoretiwilightc0ntest**

**Pareja elegida: Alice & Jasper**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Advertencias… ninguna solo que soy primeriza en esto de los contests. Un especial y gran agradecimiento a mi amiga Emiko hime-sama ya que sin ella, no hubiera sido posible que este fic estuviera aquí. Espero que lo disfruten. **

Estaba en un oscuro callejón. "De nuevo en la oscuridad". Sentada en el piso recargada en la pared y mis brazos cruzados sobre mí pecho. Un día normal con la misma rutina de mi "nueva" vida. Siempre lo mismo, cada día. De día oculta en las sombras hasta el atardecer y en la noche vivir, andar por las calles, hacer lo que deba hacer. Solo yo y mi soledad. Siempre igual y monótono.

¡Oh! Casi olvido mencionar aquellas visiones de lo que venía, agregando el hecho de su espontaneidad y a veces su incomodidad. Aun no sé exactamente cómo funciona mi "don", tengo mis teorías, claro está, pero simplemente carecen algo de importancia para mí.

Miré mis pies cubiertos por unas zapatillas, hasta ahora aquello era lo más interesante y lo único que podía hacer. Si estuviera en mis manos, yo estaría ahora durmiendo, sumida en los sueños de mi inconsciencia, pero, por mi naturaleza, me era imposible hacer aquello.

Y así pasaban los minutos, silenciosos, oscuros y aburridos.

Pero, de repente, algo llegó sorprendiéndome con la guardia baja. Una visión se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Era una cafetería, había un muchacho rubio y yo hablaba con él, parecíamos felices, pero había algo, como una chispa, que hacía de aquello algo más que una simple casualidad, sino algo más mágico, algo marcado en el destino. También había un brillo especial, que le daba a la escena un aspecto más parecido al de un cuento que al de una realidad, yo sonreía sin parar, hace tanto que no sonrío que hasta apostaría que he olvidado cómo se hace.

Intenté aclarar mi mente pero esto generó una pregunta más al cuestionario que creó esta visión, ¿dónde estaba aquel lugar? Tenía claro que era un café, sí, pero ¿en qué lugar? Si bien puede ser a la vuelta de la esquina o hasta en otro continente. Y no pasaron más de dos instantes cuando en la visión apareció un par de letreros situados a un lado del establecimiento. Y después todo desapareció dando fin a la visión. Respiré hondo y pesadamente. Traté de memorizar el nombre de las calles de aquella dirección como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tan pronto oscureciera saldría a buscar un mapa o a preguntar por aquella dirección.

Estaba feliz por el hecho de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar y además estar con esa persona en un ambiente… ¿feliz? ¿Esa era la palabra? Más sin embargo, ¿cómo sabía que eso de verdad iba a pasar? Sentía aquella inseguridad, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía aquello, mantener una conversación o siquiera estar con alguien por más de un minuto y sonreír mientras todo aquello pasaba.

De todos modos debía tratar. ¿Qué podía perder?

**-:-**

"Philadelphia" el nombre de aquella ciudad resonaba como campanas en mi cabeza. Para mi suerte, no quedaba tan lejos de donde ahora me encontraba. "Solo algunas horas de viaje" si podría hacerlo esta noche, y con suerte estaría ahí mañana por la mañana. Sin más tiempo que demorar, empecé el largo –o no tan largo –viaje que me esperaba. Mi corazón fue quien tomó las riendas sobre el asunto pues mi mente seguía diciéndome que no, que no fuera… que aún no estaba lista. El tacto del viento frío de la noche azotando mi cara hizo que la discusión entre mi mente y corazón cesara. Me concentré en los borrones de las cosas que iba dejando atrás en el camino.

Y ahí estaba en camino hacía mi destino con el viento como mi única fiel compañía.

**-:-**

El sol comenzó a levantarse tocando levemente mi piel, ya iba acercándose la hora de parar y para mejorar mi suerte ya había llegado al estado de Pensilvania. Sin importar que mi tiempo estuviera escaseando, me aventuré a buscar aquella dirección. El sol ya casi estaba completamente descubierto cuando llegué. "Aquí es" me dije a mi misma mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, miré un segundo más aquel sencillo lugar antes de correr en busca de un lugar oscuro. Y de nuevo estaba escondida en las sombras, quisiera poder decir que se sentía como el hogar, pero aunque hubiera millones de lugares así en todo el mundo, sabía que yo nunca tendría un hogar, porque yo nunca lo tuve.

La mañana transcurrió sin nada de relevancia, seguía en aquel lugar que me daba el aspecto de una vagabunda. Hasta que la misma visión me azotó. Todo era igual que la primera vez, solo que esta vez una densa capa de lluvia era parte de la escena. Me quedé en shock y antes de que pudiera razonar, un estruendoso trueno retumbó en el lugar seguido por una cortina de gotas de agua. El sol ahora estaba oculto por una extensa capa de nubes grises y negras. Me puse de pie y salí de ahí. Muchas personas corrían para evitar mojarse mientras que otras abrían sombrillas para cubrirse del agua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí –a velocidad humana –hacía el café de mi visión.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de cristal con aquel letrero que decía "abierto". Miré mi mano que estaba sobre la perilla. Solté una bocanada de aire y cerré mis ojos mientras giraba mi mano para abrir la puerta. Di un paso hacia adentro y el olor a café y bebidas calientes me envolvió. Observé a mí alrededor, solo había un par de personas dentro. Ninguna era aquel desconocido de mi visión. Una gran decepción inundó mi pecho ¿Qué tal si mi visión era mentira? Al no ver ninguna señal del rubio, me fui a sentar a un banco frente a la barra. Mi mente me decía "te lo dije" mientras mi corazón me decía "ten fe".

Estaba confundida, no sabía qué creer. Nunca antes una visión me había alterado tanto. Estuve así unos cuantos minutos más, que a mí me parecieron horas. Mi mente y corazón seguían en su discusión.

De repente, la campanilla que estaba sobre la puerta hizo su sonido mientras alguien entraba y luego buscaba asiento, aunque hubiera de sobra. Me giré para ver al recién llegado y encontré aquella mata de cabello rubio protagonista de mi visión. Me quedé estática y di un salto para bajar del banco en el que me encontraba sentada, estaba a punto de correr a su encuentro cuando mi mente me hizo frenar, pero mi corazón seguía insistiendo en avanzar.

Caminé con un paso irregular, titubeante y algo rápido. Cuando estuve a su lado, no sabía que decirle y dejé que mi corazón hablara.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho –fue lo que mi boca pudo emitir en un susurro. El joven se volteó y me miró a los ojos algo confundido.

-Lo siento, señorita. –dijo apenado y con un marcado acento sureño. Le dirigí una cálida sonrisa en un acto inconsciente y él me la devolvió. Después de todo, sí conseguí sonreír. -¿Gusta sentarse? –me indicó la silla de enfrente, yo solo asentí y él se puso de pie para estirar la silla en donde me sentaría; me senté y le dirigí una sonrisa mientras el volvía a sentarse. Al parecer él hacía que las sonrisas salieran de la oscuridad de las profundidades de mí ser. -¿Qué la trae por aquí? –dijo con cordialidad.

-Tú. –dije automáticamente y con un toque dulce en mi voz que ni yo supe de donde lo saqué. Él me miró confundido y a la vez sorprendido. La verdad, no lo culpaba, yo también hubiera estado así si un desconocido hubiera venido a decirme que haber coincidido en aquel lugar era por mi culpa y razón.

Hubo un cómodo silencio, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias y lo único que bastara era que estuviésemos así. "Espera… ¿qué acabas de decir? ¿De dónde sacas esas cursilerías?" dijo mi mente. Quería evitar sonreír pero era imposible pues parecía raro y a la vez gracioso que tu mente le discuta a tu corazón.

De pronto hubo un olor en el ambiente que me hacía realmente peligrosa en aquella situación. "Uh oh" había olvidado lo que el color oscuro de mis ojos significaba en estos casos. Tenía que salir de ahí ya.

-Uhm… lo siento. –dije penosamente con mis manos sobre mi boca mientras me levantaba. Él –aquel desconocido que me hacía sonreír –me miró desconcertado.

-Espera. –dijo, pero no podía, faltaba tan sólo un poco para que pudiera causar una escena y eso no podía pasar. Entonces alcanzó mi mano con la suya. Y fue así como sentí el frío tacto de su mano convertirse en una corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi brazo entero hasta llegar a mi pecho. Lo encaré penetrando mis ojos en los suyos oscuros y fue así como sentí como si todo nuestro alrededor careciera de importancia, como si fuéramos los únicos sobre la faz de la Tierra, como si hubiera una magia envolviendo el momento; como si el destino dijera que así debía de ser: nosotros dos juntos.

"¡Pero si es un desconocido!" "¡Pero es el destino!" ¡Ni siquiera saber su nombre!" "¡Pero así debe de ser!" "¿Cómo sabes que no te hará daño?" "¡Simplemente lo sé!" "¿Cómo sabes que te corresponde?" "¡Simplemente lo sé!"

Ahora fue mi mente la que actuó y me hizo salir de ahí lo antes posible. Según mi razón, había tanta vida como para ser verdad, y bueno, tenía razón, yo era una muerta con una segunda oportunidad "Y al parecer él también." Llegué a un lugar alejado de la ciudad, un lugar donde no pudiera lastimar a nadie. Estaba atardeciendo y aun había una ligera llovizna. Me senté en el suelo húmedo y abracé mis rodillas. "¿Por qué te fuiste?" reclamó mi corazón. "Tal vez no estamos preparadas." "¿Para qué?" "Para hacer aquello por lo que te ilusionas tanto: amar, amar, amar, blah, blah, blah". "Pero ¿por qué no intentar?" "Porque necesitas sentar cabeza en la realidad ¿cómo sabes que no te va a herir?" "Simplemente lo sé." Está bien, tenía que admitir que aquellas discusiones comenzaban a asustarme un poco. Y aun así seguía. "¡Podrían callarse un poco!" y las voces cesaron. Suspiré y una mano tocó mi hombro, al momento me tense.

¿Por qué huyes? –dijo aquella voz sureña, sonreí para mis adentros. _"Amor, amor, amor" _canturreó aquella vocecita. Pero, ¿en verdad aquello _era _amor?

No quería causar una escena. –dije sinceramente mientras me ponía de pie.

Siento no haberme presentado. –dijo algo apenado. Me giré para verlo de frente. –Jasper Withlock –me extendió una mano.

-Alice Brandon. –tomé su mano para estrecharla y de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aquella corriente que hacía latir a mi corazón de nuevo. Me di cuenta que nunca antes había querido tener a alguien así nunca. "Bueno, le daremos una oportunidad" dijo mi mente derrotada. Le sonreía a _Jasper. _

Y así transcurrió la noche entera, conociéndonos un poco cada vez más, resultaba que era una persona muy agradable a pesar de su oscuro pasado, tal como el mío. Pero aún había una barrera que impedía abrir mi corazón como éste deseaba. ¿De verdad él era el indicado? ¿A quién yo debiera adorar? Mi mente seguía insistiendo en no confiar demasiado, ¿Qué tal si al final yo salía herida solo por ciega ante lo que sucedía? Además ¿acaso a él también le importaría? ¿Acaso es él a quien he estado buscando?

Pasaron los días. Íbamos casi a cualquier lado juntos. Se había convertido en una hermosa amistad, hablábamos de todo y con casi cada palabra que él decía parecía que nos conectaba aún más. Pero con cada sonrisa esbozada mía, había un sentimiento escondido que mi corazón llamaba "amor". Había veces que hasta lograba confundir un sueño con esta nueva realidad. Parecía que me encontraba arriba en las nubes sofocándome cruelmente y sabía bien a quién culpar. Podría decir que –si mi mente tuviera ojos –mi razón habría rodado los ojos. Además de las charlas, no ha habido nada más, bueno excepto por aquella vez que tomó mi mano entre la suya, sentí como si me hubiera dado alas para volar, por poco me aelataba, pero, ¿cómo negar aquello que me quemaba por dentro? Si pudiera respirar, seguramente sería lo más difícil que pudiera hacer a su lado. Y de nuevo "a usar la sonrisa-máscara" mi gran aliada.

Aunque todo esto me esté mareando y me haga dividir pensamientos, simplemente no quiero dejar ir, solo quiero saber si esto es de verdad, si es él a quien deba amar. ¿Será realmente él? ¿Al que he estado buscando?

**-:-**

"_¿Será el a quién deba adorar?" "¿A quién deba amar?" _esas dos preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza sin cesar, comenzaba a marearme un poco. Ya han pasado 4 felices meses; los mejores de toda mi vida. Él, Jasper Withlock, se había convertido en la luz de mi oscuridad, el azúcar en mi amargura, la risa de mi llanto. Él era mi todo, aunque no se lo hiciera saber –o eso creía yo . Cuatro meses pueden ser poco o mucho pero para mi mente no era suficiente para dejar entrar a alguien a mi corazón. Sentada en una banca olvidada de aquel pueblo, iluminada solo por la moribunda luz de un poste, seguía discutiendo, como había sido en los últimos meses, con mi mente y mi corazón, ¡¿Por qué no simplemente se fusionaban y ya? Comenzaba a hartarme un poco. "¡Pero yo lo amo!" dije, o más bien, grité en mi interior, sacando la conclusión definitiva a todo, esa era la verdad, él era esa persona a quien yo debía adorar y a quien he estado buscando. Todo este tiempo lo supe –muy dentro, claro –pero me costaba creer que todo esto no fuese un sueño o estuviera muerta y este mi cielo. Pero ahora ¿qué seguía? Acepté que lo amo, listo. ¿Ahora qué sigue? No hay manual con instrucciones a seguir en este caso, todo era espontáneo ya que en ninguna de mis visiones indicaba algo sobre todo esto. Dos razones: 1) Simplemente NO era lo que quería ver ó 2) Es hora de construir mi propio futuro.

-Hola Alice –rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, sacándome del hilo de mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a él, sólo a unos cuántos centímetros de su cara miré sus ojos con dulzura y le sonreí.

-Hola Jazz –dije en un susurro mientras sentía como mi corazón volvía a latir frenéticamente. Nunca antes había estado a esa proximidad. El besar sus labios me estaba tentando tanto que me desearía no estar tan cerca aunque amaba eso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y luego mi mejilla delicadamente. Sonreí y asentí. _"¡¿Por qué no solo le besas?" _reclamó su corazón. Y como si hubiera leído el pensamiento, su cara cada vez estaba más cerca de la mía, sentía su aliento mezclarse con el mío, cerré mis ojos y sucedió… sus labios tocaron los míos formando un dulce y casto beso, alcé mis manos para tomar su rostro entre estas. Podría haber estado así, pero sentía que el corazón me iba a estalla o quebrar mis costillas. Nos separamos unos centímetros y musitó:

-Te amo, Alice, dijo firmemente Siempre lo hice.

-Y yo a ti, Jasper, y siempre lo haré. –sonreí aquella sonrisa que él solo me puede sacar.

-Nunca te abandonaré –dijo con sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro para luego culminar en un beso.

Eso era el principio de nuestro _"Felices para siempre"… _

**:**

-Alice, te amo con todo mí ser. –dijo mientras me tenía abrazada en su regazo .

-Y yo a ti, mi Jasper querido. sonreí antes de que él me besara y pude sentir como Edward rodaba los ojos, era lindo molestarlo.

No diré nada más así como "y vivieron felices por siempre" porque, por siempre es muy poco tiempo…


End file.
